


Business in Trigleph 101

by The_Exile



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: Banter, Gen, Humor, Implied Relationships, Long-Distance Relationship, Overprotective, Post-Game(s), Technology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 00:44:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20648432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: Rowen and Alvin teach Gaius to use a phone. They also discuss local customs and their concern for Elize's wellbeing.





	Business in Trigleph 101

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anonamor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonamor/gifts).

Three gentlemen sat around a table outside an inn on the port of Trigleph, drinking a bottle of whiskey between them. The oldest of the men, a dapper fellow with neatly combed long silver hair and matching beard, seemed to be getting through the majority of the whiskey, looking surprisingly sober considering how fast he was drinking the strong spirit. He hummed a military waltz with very precise timing as he tapped at his cell phone with equal surprising skill. A tall, shady-looking young man next to him, with unkempt brown hair, an unbuttoned business suit and a fashionably yellow scarf, also seemed intent on his phone, although he looked around a lot more to make sure he wasn't being observed. The third young man, with lush black hair and smouldering red eyes that kept getting him looks from female passers-by, was visibly struggling with his own phone, clearly trying to keep his regal bearing while tapping awkwardly at the keypad. 

"Keep going, you're doing excellently," remarked Rowen, "You've typed almost every word correctly in your last message. And you only sent it to me instead of Alvin once."

Gaius sighed and facepalmed. It had been his tenth attempt. He was making progress, true, but he felt so humiliated receiving technological instruction from a man twice his age. Technology was a blind spot in his extensive repertoire of skills as it was. When it came to these new communication devices, he seemed cursed. 

"Once you can actually send Alvin a coherent message in one go, we can look at security. Before then, please do not send any important information over the phone," Rowen told him once again, "Instantaneous communication is a valuable political tool. A business tool too, no doubt," his eyes indicated Alvin, who had begun swearing under his breath at his own phone. Just because they knew how to use the things, didn't appear to stop them going wrong all the time anyway. Except for Rowen, who was actually blessed by whatever phone spirits dwelled within the small boxes, "However, it is still in development and can be easily intercepted."

"Is that why you send all those messages in code that you're always sending, Rowen?" asked Alvin, a teasing quality to his voice. The old man gave Alvin his best stern tactician glare.

"You know very well what that is about and you will leave my private life out of this."

"Seriously, though, you spend most of your life on the phone to her these days, why don't you just go and visit her again?"

"I'm busy," he snapped, draining his whiskey glass. Gaius coughed pointedly, "I apologise for my friend's IRRELEVANT, TIME-WASTING conversation..."

Suddenly, Gaius frowned, "Wait, does that mean all that gibberish Elize sends everyone all the time..."

"Is just the language of young people. They seem to be developing a code of their own, mostly suited to the character limits on these phones and, of course, to be as confusing as possible to prying adults," explained Rowen with a smile, "I doubt it is a matter of national security quite yet, although that young lady no doubt has a bright future ahead of her as an Artes specialist at Reize Maxia. As for whether she has a young man she is in private conversation with... most probably, given that she is getting to a certain age, but I am not privy to such details. Not, of course, that I would betray my charge, if sworn to secrecy."

"You'd tell us if you were concerned, though, right?" Alvin also frowned, "'Cause her uncles might have to pay the boy a visit..."

"Rest assured, I would be way ahead of you in trying to resolve the problem," the old man smiled, "Although I would hope we can come to a peaceful resolution."

Alvin was not fooled - he saw the steely glint return to the old man's eyes, the slight motion of his hand to the rapier he still always wore at his side. 

"I think I did it!" cried out Gaius, rather louder than he had meant to. The bar staff glanced at the. He blushed, then clarified, "I sent you the exact message you asked me to. And definitely to you, this time!"

"You did? Oh, so you did!" Alvin beamed, than sprawled back in his chair, arms behind his head, "Go on, then!"

"What do you mean, 'Go on'?" Gaius frowned, "Wait, what did you just tell me to write in the local dialect, exactly? I thought we were learning important business terms in Elympios culture!"

"Exactly, and it's important to buy your customers a round of drinks at least once. Keeps 'em gullible," explained Alvin with a wink.

"If you're buying, I'll have the same again," chimed in Rowen with a sly wink.


End file.
